Happy Birthday, Yunho yah
by yjung
Summary: Kado terakhir dari Jaejoong di ulang tahun terakhir Yunho. Mind to read and review? :)


Summary:

Kado terakhir dari Jaejoong di ulang tahun terakhir Yunho.

(what a bad summary.. *headdesk*) 

Warning:

YAOI, BOY X BOY, typo, alur berantakan, judul yang tak sinkron dengan isi. wkwkwkwk :p, semi canon dengan sedikit perubahan cerita dan tokoh pastinya. :D

Menerima kritik, tapi No bashing and flame ya, ada beberapa kutipan yang aku garis miring, ada yang aku dapat dari film dan novel kesukaanku.

Happy reading, and don't forget to review~ 

Happy birthday… Yunho yah. 

**Saturday, 7th September 2013**

Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya yang tajam bak elang itu menatap nyalang ke seorang lelaki yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan seseorang didepannya. 

"perhatikan tanganmu, keparat." Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya lalu mendengus kesal karena tak mendapat respon dari orang yang ia ajak bicara. 

"Jaejoong ah, aku merindukanmu." 

"yah! Jangan sentuh Jaejoongku, sialan!" ia berteriak sambil melayangkan pukulan keras kearah lelaki yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Membabi buta. Ia kesal. Sangat amat kesal. 

Yunho kembali menatap dengan tajam seolah ingin menangkap dan menghancurkan lelaki didepannya, Choi Dongwook, yang tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat. Sia-sia saja ia berteriak dan memukul lelaki itu seperti orang gila, bahkan lelaki itu saja sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya. 

"aku pergi dulu ya, aku harap kau cepat sadar. Hmm.. Saranghae." Dongwook mengecup-tanpa izin- pipi lelaki yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu perlahan, lalu berjalan keluar melewati Yunho yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis. 

"ah, aku lupa berkata kalau aku ingin membunuhnya." Yunho bergumam sambil tersenyum kearah kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

***** 

**Sunday, 8th September 2013**

**_Emptiness is killing me. Hits my face like the moon crashes the sun. I gotta run, pick my gun, and shoot everyone. Kill everyone I know. Ask them to end this show. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.. Fuck life. Fuck hope. Fuck liars around me. Fuck friends. Fuck noise._**

_**All I need is some comfortable place. And maybe some stairway to heaven. So I could run above and drag …..**_

Yunho menatap secarik kertas kumal ditangannya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari menelungkupkan wajah di tangannya. Ia tidak perduli. Toh tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarkannya, ya, kecuali Jaejoong. Hanya Jaejoongnya yang bisa.. 

Sejenak Yunho mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan ini sama sekali tak berubah, yang berbeda sekarang hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong saja yang ada di dalamnya. 

"Tidak ada orang? Bagus sekali." Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring dengan tenang. 

Sesaat ia terdiam. Mata cokelatnya menerawang. 

"hey, kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Membuangku begitu saja?" Yunho menggumam sambil terus memandangi ponsel Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada ditangannya. 

Amarah Yunho kembali muncul. Bagaimana tidak?

Jaejoong-nya malah memasang foto orang lain di wallpaper ponselnya. Lengkap dengan embel-embel emoticon love.

Kenapa itu bukan dirinya?

Kemarin Choi Dongwook, dan sekarang Park Yoochun.

Yunho menyeringai. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.. tidakkah mereka tahu lelaki ini benar-benar menakutkan? 

Seketika ekspresinya kembali berubah. Ia tersenyum, misterius. Matanya tampak tenang-namun mematikan. 

"satu minggu, sudah cukup sayang. Saatnya bangun," Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dan melumat bibirnya yang pucat. 

Kim Jaejoong.. Jaejoong-nya yang baik.

***** 

**Monday, 9th September 2013**

Sejak tadi Yunho terus saja memandangi Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong-nya sudah sadar kemarin.  
Sesaat setelah Yunho menciumnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi yunho merasa ada yang berbeda. Jaejoong-nya terus saja menghindari tatapannya. Lelaki itu tidak mau melihatnya.

Kekasihnya itu malah memilih untuk menghubungi orang lain, daripada berbicara dengannya. 

Mendadak Yunho benar-benar ingin mencekik Yoochun dengan kedua tangannya, mencabik-cabik tubuhnya jadi beberapa bagian lalu melemparnya kelaut. 

"jaejoongie.." panggil Yunho tenang. 

Jaejoong membelalakan mata selebar-lebarnya mendengar suara itu memanggilnya. Suara yang amat dikenalnya. Refleks dibalikkannya tubuhnya, membelakangi Yunho. 

"sayang… ini aku. kau tidak rindu padaku?" jemari Yunho bergerak perlahan, menyentuh belakang kepala Jaejoong. Membelai rambutnya yang halus. 

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar, ia takut. Sangat takut. Suara ini tidak biasa. Ada hentakan dalam dadanya yang menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi sebelum sang pemilik suara menghancurkannya. 

"Yun… Yunho, pergi… pergi…" mohonJjaejoong, sambil meremas erat selimut yang melingkari tubuhnya. 

"apa? Pergi?" 

Jaejoong merasakan degup jantungnya mulai kehilangan irama. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk dibawah selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh dan wajahnya. 

"ah, sayangnya aku tidak bisa!" intonasi suara Yunho berubah ceria-dibuat-buat. Kemudian tanpa Jaejoong sadari, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi sudah berhadapan dengan wajah Jaejoong yang tertutup selimut. 

"gotcha! Aku menemukanmu, dear!" 

Kini rona di wajah Jaejoong sudah hampir menyerupai tembok. Pucat. Putih. 

Yunho bergerak mendekatinya dengan ekspresi liar. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka, mengintimidasi Jaejoong. Membuatnya tidak nyaman. 

"kenapa, hm?" Yunho mendekati perlahan wajah Jaejoong-nya, sampai lelaki itu bisa merasakan napas yang berhembus diantara pipi dan telinganya yang sensitive. 

"kau.. takut?" lelaki itu mendesis. 

"takut?" ulang Jaejoong. 

"ya." 

"a-aku.. tidak," 

"persetan!" mendadak suara Yunho meninggi. Ia membentak kekasihnya hingga wajahnya memucat. 

"Park Yoochun.. Choi Dongwook.. kenapa mereka menyukaimu, huh?" 

"ap.. apa maksudmu?" seketika Jaejoong merasakan bulu kuduknya bergetar naik. Berdiri. 

"kau.. itu milikku. Hanya untukku. Kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain, selain aku." mata Yunho dipenuhi kilat kemarahan, ia membiarkan jemarinya berpetualang, mengitari wajah halus kekasih-nya yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

***** 

**Tuesday, 10th September 2013**

**_I really don't care am I human, or not.. _**

**_happiness never exist._**

Jaejoong terduduk di samping jendela, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke samping dinding. Matanya tertutup, namun tetesan air dari matanya tetap tak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia lelah menangis.

Ia menarik napas teratur, hari ini Yunho tidak muncul didepannya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong sedikit senang dengan hal itu.. 

"Jaejoong ah, ayo makan." Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya, lalu tersenyum kearah seorang perawat yang tengah sibuk meletakkan makanannya di atas meja. 

"noona, hari ini menunya a-pa…" 

Baru saja Jaejoong akan berbalik, matanya seketika membelalak, saat merasakan sebuah tangan dingin yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya. 

"good afternoon, dear.. kau kira hari ini aku tidak datang, hum?" Yunho sengaja mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong. 

"Yunho.. sakit." Jaejoong meringis, tanpa sadar ia mengigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. 

"sakit? Bukannya kau suka sakit, jaejoongie?" lelaki itu terkikik pelan lalu mengigit keras pundak Jaejoong-nya yang sedikit terbuka. 

Angin dingin berhembus, hujan kembali turun.

Jaejoong menutup matanya kembali, membiarkan seorang Jung Yunho berkuasa penuh atas dirinya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti, kenapa yunho-nya berubah? Yunho tak pernah sekasar ini padanya. 

Yunho, Yunho-nya yang baik.. dimana?

Tapi kini ia tidak perduli.. ia sudah terlalu lelah. 

"tolong.. aku.." ujarnya lirih sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya.

"sakit sekali.." keluh lelaki bermata doe itu sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya ke cermin.

Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, mata yang tampak kosong, wajah yang tirus dengan kulit yang pucat.. menyedihkan sekali.

Digerakkannya tangannya, mengelus pundaknya dengan hati-hati. Mungkin jika diperhatikan seksama, tidak ada bekas apapun di pundaknya. Tapi jaejoong berani bersumpah, bekas gigitan Yunho tadi benar-benar masih terasa hingga sekarang, perih.

lelaki itu bisa merasakan gigi yunho seakan menembus lapisan kulitnya, mengoyaknya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Yunho.. aku membencimu," isaknya.

***** 

**Wednesday, 11th September 2013**

Angin bertiup semakin kencang, hujan pun tak kunjung berhenti. Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong, jari lentik-nya menyentuh touchsreen ponselnya dengan lembut. Terlatih. Walau tanpa melihat.

Sesaat ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, dan bergetar menatap layar, ia ragu. Tapi ia benar-benar merindukan semua moment itu, sebuah folder foto, kenangannya bersama kekasihnya yang telah meninggalkannya, Jung Yunho. 

"yunho.." lelaki itu memegangi dadanya, matanya memerah. 

Jemari Jaejoong bergerak perlahan, membelai salah satu foto yang muncul kemudian tertawa getir. Ia masih ingat sekali kapan foto itu diambil, 3 tahun yang lalu, saat dia sedang sakit, dan Yunho rela memakai pita berwarna dirambutnya dan berpose aneh, demi menghibur Jaejoong. 

Ini, Yunho-nya yang baik.. 

Lalu pandangannya beralih lagi ke foto yang lain, kembali ke 2 tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong sangat mengenal tulisan ini. Foto tulisan tangan Yunho-nya di halaman pertama novel yang baru saja dibelinya dulu.

'Pemilik buku ini adalah kekasihku! Don't you dare to touch him! Kekeke~' 

"hiks.." mendadak Jaejoong tak bisa lagi membendung kesedihan yang di pendamnya sejak tadi, air matanya tumpah seketika. Ia menangisi foto terakhir yang dilihatnya dengan keras sambil sesekali memukul dada dengan telapak tangannya. 

Mata teduh itu.. senyumnya yang tulus.. tawanya yang begitu bahagia saat Jaejoong menciumnya..  
Yunho… itu Yunho-nya. 

Jaejoong baru teringat akan sebuah quote dari film yang pernah dilihatnya,

_**You can erase someone from your heart. But to erase it from your mind is another story.**_

"maaf..maafkan aku." 

Rasa bersalah langsung menyeruak dalam diri Jaejoong, ia sadar, Yunho berubah, itu pasti karena dirinya. Yunho pasti marah karena Jaejoong mulai melupakannya. 

"kau harus ikut bersamaku, Kim Jaejoong.. ke neraka sekalipun," bisik Yunho setelah tanpa sadar Jaejoong jatuh tertidur karena lelah menangisi dirinya. 

Yunho mengambil ponsel Jaejoong yang tergeletak disampingnya kemudian terdiam sesaat dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Beruntung ponsel itu mendarat diatas sofa, tidak hancur, seperti keinginannya.

Ada kegelisahan dan kemurkaan yang muncul dalam mata cokelat itu. 

**Buuggh!  
**

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong sekeras-kerasnya sampai tubuhnya menempel dicermin besar yang terpasang kokoh di kamar mandi, sementara sebelah tangannya yang bebas, sedang mengepal erat di samping wajah Jaejoong.

"yun.. m-maaf." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, seluruh tubuhnya mengigil. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. 

"maaf? Aku masih tetap disini karena kau! Dan sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Hah! Kau lebih memilih Yoochun daripada aku?!" teriak Yunho sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Jaejoong. 

"a-aku hanya mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesannya saja.." 

"liar!" emosi Yunho semakin meninggi, ia mengguncang bahu ringkih kekasihnya. 

"apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu padanya?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, frustasi. 

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat kemudian menutup telinganya dengan panik. 

"ini salah.. kau sudah tidak ada! Tempatmu bukan disini! Yunho-ku sudah mati! Kau.. kau iblis! Yunho-ku tidak seperti ini!" teriak Jaejoong histeris. 

"oh.. ya?" Yunho melepaskan bahu Jaejoong dari cengkraman tangannya lalu bergerak menjauh, raut wajahnya yang keras, berubah. Sendu. Sedih. Dan kesepian. 

Jaejoong yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yunho langsung berusaha menggenggam tangannya karena setitik rasa bersalah yang muncul dihatinya. 

"kau benar, aku sudah mati." Ujar Yunho lirih, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan erat Jaejoong di tangannya. 

"tidak.. aku.." Jaejoong memeluk erat pinggang Yunho, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kekasihnya. Ah.. ia benar-benar merindukan perasaan seperti ini. 

"jangan pergi.. Yunho-yah.. jangan meninggalkanku lagi.. maaf.." mohonnya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. 

Perlahan Yunho tersenyum ringan mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan. Senyum iblisnya yang tadi sempat keluar, kini menyeruak lagi. Dan, ia Nampak berbahaya. 

"tenang saja Jaejoong ah.. aku memang tak meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah. Selamanya.." batin Yunho. lelaki itu menyeringai lebar merutuki kebodohan Jaejoong-nya, matanya berkilat membara. Siap membunuh.

***** 

**Thursday, 12 september 2013**

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sejak kemarin Jaejoong kembali semakin terikat padanya. bahkan tadi lelaki itu sempat mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan siapapun kecuali Yunho. Benar-benar menyenangkan, pikirnya. 

"ahh.. yunh- mphh.." 

Lelaki itu balas memeluk Jaejoong erat sesaat setelah mencium kekasihnya dengan liar, seringaian tak henti-hentinya hilang dari wajah tampannya. Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Jaejoong-nya ini. 

kau harus terus bersamaku.. kau yang membuatku mati seperti ini. 

Jaejoong menatap jam dinding dengan gusar, perasaannya tak enak, namun ia teringat akan janjinya pada Yunho hari ini. Ia tak boleh merusaknya. 

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan senyum lebar, kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan erat. Sesekali ia berlari-lari kecil untuk mempercepat langkahnya. 

"Yunho yah, aku harap kau menyukainya," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap cupcakes berwarrna-warni yang tersembunyi didalam kotak berwarna perak itu. 

Sesampainya di atap rumah sakit, Jaejoong menangkap kehadiran Yunho yang sedang berdiri dibawah air hujan, menengadahkan kepalanya menyambut turunnya hujan. 

Hujan deras lagi? Jaejoong meletakkan kotak kue yang dibawanya disamping pintu, tempat yang tak terkena hujan lalu memberengut kesal sembari menatap Yunho yang-sepertinya-belum menyadari kedatangannya. Hujan kali ini benar-benar mengacaukan rencananya.

Lelaki itu melangkah mengendap-endap berusaha tak menimbulkan suara mendekati Yunho yang berdiri membelakanginya ditepian gedung berlantai 6 itu. 

"tidak perlu mengendap-endap, aku tau kau sudah disini sejak tadi." Ujar Yunho datar lalu berbalik sekilas menghadap Jaejoong. 

"ah, iya." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menempatkan dirinya berdiri disebelah Yunho. 

Sejenak keduanya hanya memilih diam dan menikmati derasnya hujan yang turun serta angin yang sesekali mengayunkan tubuh mereka. Jaejoong menatap wajah kekasihnya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Jemari tangannya ia tautkan ke jemari tangan Yunho yang ia genggam erat, mencoba mencari kehangatan sia-sia dari tubuh dingin kekasihnya. 

"Yunho yah,.".

Yunho yang sejak tadi menatap kedepan mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

'bodoh. Jangan tersenyum tulus padaku.' Batinnya. 

"kau jadi seperti ini karena kesalahanku, aku-" 

"geumanhae!" ucapan Jaejoong terputus oleh bentakan keras Yunho yang kini sedang memojokkannya disalah satu sudut tembok dingin yang ada diatap gedung itu. 

Jaejoong menatap kedua mata tajam milik kekasihnya yang kini berkilat penuh emosi. Sedih. Marah. Rindu. Semuanya berpendar bergantian di manik mata musang milik Yunho. Jaejoong baru saja akan membuka suaranya saat bibir Yunho yang dingin menempel di bibirnya yang bergetar.

Perlahan Yunho merasakan setiap centi bibir manis kekasihnya, menyesap, melumatnya. 

Jaejoong yang sejak awal sudah runtuh pertahanannya, menyentuh bibir Yunho dengan lidahnya, mencoba menerobos masuk, mempertemukan lidah mereka, balas menyesap bibirnya. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong sempat merasakan tubuhnya bergidik saat bibir Yunho yang dingin mendarat pangkal dilehernya, mencumbunya. lelaki itu benar-benar terhanyut dalam ekstasi dan baru saja berniat melingkarkan tangannya keleher Yunho ketika Yunho malah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Memilih untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. 

"pergi." Suara dingin dan tatapan menusuk Yunho seakan menyadarkan Jaejoong. 

"… kenapa?" mata Jaejoong Nampak berkaca-kaca. 

Yunho menarik napas berat. Lalu berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong, menjauhinya. Matanya yang tadi penuh kilat berubah meredup. Kelam. Lalu berubah lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya. 

'kau pengecut Jung! Pantas saja kau mati! Hahaha. Sekarang biarkan aku yang bekerja,' 

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, menatap genangan hujan yang terkena rembesan air yang menetes dari helaian rambut kemerahannya yang basah. Matanya menangkap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya, itu Yunho. Lelaki itu kembali. Tepat didepannya  
.

"Yunho," Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap seseorang yang berdiri didepannya, wajahnya dingin, tanpa ekspresi. kemudian lelaki itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Menekan tubuh Jaejoong dengan kuat, Mendorongnya semakin mundur jauh kebelakang. 

Kini Jaejoong sudah tersudut di tepian gedung, hanya satu sentuhan saja, dan dia pasti akan jatuh. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memandang lelaki yang berdiri didepannya. Air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan dipelupuk matanyapun akhirnya tumpah tanpa bisa dibendung. 

"Yunho? Kau kan tahu sendiri, ia sudah lama mati." Lelaki didepan Jaejoong ini akhirnya membuka suaranya, mendesis. Matanya tampak begitu merah menyala. Dan ia menyeringai. Persis seperti iblis. 

Jaejoong yang semakin terpojok mau tak mau menatap kesekelilingnya, ini tinggi sekali, dan ia sangat takut. Bagaimana jika dia terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini, dan menghantam tanah? 

"yun.. back to your sense please.." mohon Jaejoong sembari mencengkram tangan Yunho-nya. Mencari pegangan. 

"sekarang aku yang berkuasa, Kim Jaejoong. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, kau.. harus mati. Sepertiku," Lelaki itu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuatnya setengah tergantung diudara. 

"hiks.. aku mohon.. jangan.." kedua kaki Jaejoong yang tergantung bebas kini menendang-nendang udara, tangannya masih berpegang erat ketangan Yunho yang bisa melepasnya kapan saja. 

Mata Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang memohon padanya tanpa belas kasihan. Lelaki itu tertawa keras dan menarik lepas sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang masih berpegangan padanya dengan kasar. Jaejoong menangis semakin keras. Meraung. Sebelum akhirnya menghantam tanah dengan keras… 

**BRUKKH!**

Sakit. Hal itu yang pertama sekali dirasakan Jaejoong setelah terbaring ditanah. Bukan karena darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya, bukan juga karena seluruh tulangnya yang remuk. Bukan itu. Jaejoong juga tidak perduli dengan teriakan orang-orang yang melihatnya terbaring dilautan darah seperti ini. Ini bukan apa-apa untuknya.

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang terkena genangan darahnya yang masih terasa hangat, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Kenapa harus Yunho-nya yang melakukan semuanya? Sebenci itukah Yunho padanya? 

Jaejoong tersenyum pedih menatap lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tubuhnya itu. Lelaki yang ia cintai, Jung Yunho.

"Ukh.. Yunh-ho yah.. se-lamat..ulang tahun.. nhh.. a-aku mencintaimu.." 

Yunho melangkah menembus keramaian. mendekati Jaejoong yang mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dengan sisa tenaganya, mencoba menggapai Yunho yang kini sudah berjongkok didepannya.

"aku mencintaimu, terima kasih hadiahnya," ujar Yunho pelan. Nyaris berbisik. Kemudian balas tersenyum. Manis sekali. 

Mata menyala Yunho terus saja menatap kedalam mata bening Jaejoong yang mulai meredup, suara derasnya hujan beradu dengan teriakan histeris para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang kemudian mengerumuni tubuh Jaejoong yang tergenang darah. Tragis sekali.

"sampai bertemu di neraka, Kim Jaejoong.. aku menunggumu.." sahutnya lagi hingga kemudian tubuhnya menghilang bersama kegelapan.

End.


End file.
